Vanilla
by Crazme11
Summary: Yuki. Tatsuha. Horny. Lonely. What else needs to be said?


Yuki Eiri was frustrated. So sexually frustrated that his fingers were numb from bringing himself off several times a night. Damn it, he was used to sex on a regular basis and his fuckbuddy

was on tour for the next month! Well, Shuichi was more than a fuckbuddy. Boyfriend? Girls had boyfriends. Lover? Yeah. Yuki didn't like all the baggage that went with that word but he

decided it was the most appropriate. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved Shuichi. And he missed the pink haired brat. As much as the boy got on Yuki's nerves and as much as

Shuichi's exhuberance was often... inconvenient, the apartment was dead without him.

But right now the romance writer wasn't thinking about all that angst. He wasn't thinking about the fact that he seemed to appreciate Shuichi the most when he wasn't around. All he was

thinking about was that he hadn't gotten any in three weeks. He might as well have become a monk like his father wanted him to be. Yuki was grabbing his second beer from the fridge

when the phone rang.

"Aniki!"

Oh fucking wonderful, just who he needed to hear from. His annoying, bratty younger brother Tatsuha.

"What the fuck do you want?" Yuki muttered, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"I'm coming over" Tatsuha announced cheefully, hanging up before Yuki could tell him not to. Moments later, Yuki heard the click of the locks being opened and his brother came waltzing

through the door. He must have been right outside, the dumbass!

"I thought I changed those locks," he growled.

"You did." Tatsuha grinned. "I picked them."

It figured. "Are you here for a reason or are you just being a pain in my ass for no reason?"

Tatsuha pouted. "Nittle Grasper is on tour with Bad Luck. I haven't seen my honey Ryuichi in three weeks!"

Heh. The little bugger was horny! Yuki couldn't help but be amused.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

To his surprise and horror, Tatsuha grinned provocatively. "That's why I'm here Aniki." He ran his tongue over his lips suggestively. "So you can do something about it."

For the first time Yuki noticed how his baby brother was dressed. Leather. A zip up black leather vest and black leather pants that hugged every curve and muscle...and clearly outlined

Tatsuha's crotch. And clearly showed how excited his dear brother was. Shit, Yuki must be really desperate if he was thinking that way. He remembered a little messing around when they

were younger but that was just some kissing and a little bit of feeling up, they were young and stupid then.

Tatsuha obviously wanted more. And Yuki had to admit he wasn't far behind in those thoughts. Damn, why did that boy look so delicious?

"You look good enough to eat" Yuki admitted in a surprisingly husky voice.

Tatsuha looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. "Is that an invitation?"

"Could be."

"Do you wanna eat me?" Tatsuha whispered.

Yuki's answer was to seize his brother by his shoulders and crush his mouth against his. It wasn't a kiss. It was a battle. Their tongues tangled and wrestled for control; Tatsuha's tongue

probing and trying to steer things in his direction and Yuki's tongue exploring and asserting his dominance. Yuki pulled Tatsuha closer, grinding his hips against him, feeling his brother's

hard-on rubbing against his own and he knew they weren't going to make it to the bedroom.

He unzipped his baby brother's vest, grinning when Tatsuha shrugged it off. Funny, he'd seen Tatsuha's bare chest zillions of times. But none of those times made his cock stir as much as

it was now. Yuki found himself lowering his head to his brother's breast and teasing the rosebuds with his tongue and nibbling them before his mouth fastened to Tatsuha's nipple and

suckled. His brother's moans encouraged Yuki to play with the other one, then switch until both were perky. Yuki liked perky breasts. Usually on girls but this worked for him.

He pulled his brother down to the floor. Of course he was on top. He was sure Tatsuha didn't like that but that was HIS problem. Tatsuha either wanted to get laid or he didn't. If he did,

it'd have to be on Yuki's terms. Period.

After that, everything happened in fast forward. Clothes were shed. Hands carressed and slid over hot sweatslicked skin. Mouths and tongues tasted and explored territory that was

new, yet familiar. Tatsuha's mouth tasted dark and sweet, like a rasberry truffle and Yuki couldn't stop kissing him. And he hadn't realized his brother was so... talented. His lips and hands

were playing Yuki like a harp and he was loving every minute of it.

Yeah, this wasn't Shuichi. It wasn't real passion. It was lust. Pure unadulterated lust. That didn't make it any less enjoyable. No fucking way. Yuki loved the way Tatsuha screamed when

he fucked him. He writhed under Yuki, moaning, crying out for more, more, harder, faster. And Yuki was only happy to oblige.

And eventually, he did eat his baby brother. Devoured his rock hard cock and elicited sounds that only turned him on more.

By the time they were done, they collapsed, exhausted in each others arms. Well, at least Yuki had found a way to get rid of his no-Shuichi sexual frustration. Nothing like a brother to

make it better. And incest was best to keep it relative. He might even let the little brat fuck him next time.

Because there was going to be a next time. It was unspoken but obvious. Who'd have thought it?

Baby brother Tatsuha was good for something after all.

End ^^


End file.
